


We're "Studying"

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically they were supposed to be studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're "Studying"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/post/85634530198/do-you-know-what-i-want-to-see-in-fics) on Tumblr.
> 
> The Tumblr post for this fic is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/85703113923/foreverblue-navy-do-you-know-what-i-want-to-see).

Technically they were supposed to be studying.

Not that either one of them had ever actually planned on studying, even though Derek had brought over his books and homework like they were going to. Stiles thought it was cute actually.

They hadn’t been dating for very long, but Stiles had a hard time not finding everything Derek did and said absolutely adorable and endearing. He hadn’t always thought that about Derek though. All the little things Derek did and said used to irritate the crap out of him.

But that was before they had started dating. Back when he thought Derek was rude and broody and wouldn’t even give Stiles the time of day. Derek’s told him about how he thought of Stiles the same way back then too. How Stiles was annoying and never shut up, always having to get the last word on everything.

He’s pretty sure Derek finds all that stuff about him endearing now, too.

When they had been paired up by their English teacher for a project, both thought it was the end of the world. There was no way they were going to work together, for reasons stated above, and the failing grade they were sure to receive would just be the cherry on top of the miserable sundae that was the whole experience.

A week in, however, they both soon realized that their initial impressions of one another were wrong, and they had many common interests and agreed on many aspects of the assignment. It was actually kind of nice working with someone who actually cared about their grade and did their fair share of the work. And soon Derek and Stiles were going over to each other’s houses not to work on their project persay but to play video games, eat dinner, watch movies, and eventually… 

Make out.

Which was exactly on the docket for tonight. They both knew it, and Stiles is pretty sure even his dad knew it when he insisted Stiles keep his bedroom door cracked open. (Which Stiles did by leaving it open wide enough to slip a piece of paper through. What? It was still open.)

Derek was already sitting on his bed, a book in his lap and a pen in his hand, like he actually thought they were going to work on school stuff.

See what he means about cute?

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asks as he shuffles closer to the bed, a smile on his lips as he watches Derek jot stuff down in the margins of the book.

"My homework, duh."

"Why are you doing that?"

Derek looks up, his brows furrowed. “Because it’s due tomorrow and that’s why I’m over here? You know, to study.”

"Uh huh. Right.  _Study_.” Stiles emphasizes the word like it implies something other than what it means, but Derek only narrows his eyes at him like he doesn’t get it. Or he does and is pretending not to. They have a staring match for a while until Stiles gives up with a huff and a groan and gets his homework from his backpack. He can see Derek’s smirk even though his head is down, focused again on his book, as he sidles up the bed to sit right next to Derek so their shoulders are pressed against each other.

"I saw that," Stiles mutters.

Derek tilts his head towards him and grins. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Uh huh," Stiles says, pulling out the paper he needs to work on his algebra.

They sit in silence for a while, nothing but the scratching of their pen and pencil and rustling of paper to fill the room, and it’s nice. Stiles steals quick glances over at Derek every now and then to see the look of concentration on his face. He knows Derek does the same thing, can feel Derek’s gaze on him while he works.

After twenty minutes or so, when Stiles is almost done with his algebra homework, he feels a light press of lips against his neck. He bites his lips to hold back his smile as he tries to ignore it. It’s very difficult not to get distracted by the hot breath on his neck as Derek keeps kissing up his neck and behind his ear.

"I thought you wanted to do homework."

"I’m done with mine," Derek says, moving closer and sucking on Stiles’s earlobe. Stiles lets out an involuntary moan, and he can feel Derek’s smile against his skin because he knows there’s no way Stiles can focus now.

"I’m not," Stiles says with a pout, and Derek pulls back, which is not what Stiles wants to happen, so he quickly adds, "but it’s almost done and I can probably finish it tomorrow morning."

Derek frowns, “You sure?”

Stiles nods frantically. “Come here,” he says as he pulls Derek’s face to him, his hands on his cheeks. Their lips finally meet, and it feels wonderful. Derek’s lips are soft and perfect, and Stiles kind of gets lost in the feeling and pressure of Derek’s lips against his. He doesn’t even notice when Derek gathers up his supplies from his lap in one hand and drops them to the floor so he can scoot closer to Stiles and lean into him.

Derek has one arm wrapped around his back, and his other is holding him up so he’s almost hovering over Stiles. He sighs when Stiles opens his mouth a little to lick his lips, and Stiles preens internally at being able to pull these sounds out of Derek.

They slowly lean back so Stiles is laying flat on the bed, Derek half on top of him as they continue to kiss. It’s still too new for either of them to do anything more than that with each other, maybe someday there’ll be more, but for right now, Stiles is perfectly content to kiss Derek forever.

Neither of them were very good at kissing from the start, but they’ve had plenty of practice now, that Stiles knows what Derek likes. Knows that he likes when Stiles licks the roof of his mouth, likes when Stiles sucks on his bottom lip. Derek knows that Stiles likes it when he bites and nips at his lip, and when he sucks his tongue into his mouth.

All of which they are doing right now and it’s wonderful. It’s almost as if they take turns doing what the other likes best, seeing if they can make it better, do something slightly different to see if the other likes it. Stiles buries his fingers in Derek’s hair, scraps his nails gently against his scalp, and Derek must like it because he pushes into it.

He’s just about see how Derek would react to him pulling his hair, when Derek pulls back suddenly, sitting straight up.

"I can hear footsteps. Your dad’s coming up the stairs," Derek whispers frantically, a panic-striken look on his face.

"Shit," Stiles mutters and then sits up, pulling his shirt down from where it had ridden up, and bending over to grab his book from the floor so as to look like everything is perfectly normal and kosher.

Derek has just gotten his own book and smoothed his hair down (well tried to anyway) when Stiles’s dad knocks as he pushes the door open, giving a stern look at Stiles as he does so. Stiles just shrugs at his dad, and his dad rolls his eyes.

"Derek, your mom called. Said you weren’t answering your phone?"

"Oh? Sorry, sir, I must not have heard it; it’s in my backpack… on silent."

Stiles’s dad narrows his eyes a little bit, but Derek, god bless him, doesn’t even react.

"Right, well she said you need to be getting home. Said you’ve got a family thing she needs you for?"

Derek hits himself in the forehead. “Shit. I mean, sorry. Crap. Yeah.” He turns to Stiles. “Sorry, Stiles, I forgot. I gotta go.”

Stiles nods. “No, man, it’s cool. We can work on… things later. Tomorrow… maybe?” Stiles tries to look nonchalant about it since his dad is definitely still there standing in the doorway, but he knows he sounds way too hopeful.

"Yeah. That works. Maybe… my place?" 

His dad not-so-subtly coughs.

"Sounds good, right, Dad?"

His dad lifts an eyebrow before answering, “As long as you finish your homework and you’re not intruding, or there too late, or—” 

"Got it, Dad!"

His dad nods and then walks away back down the stairs. Stiles lets out a little puff of air. He throws his book aside on the bed and stands up, holds his hand out for Derek.

"Come on. I’ll walk you to your car." Then, he grins wide. Derek shakes his head, gathers his things, stuffing them back into his bag, and accepts Stiles’s outstretched hand.

It’s kind of awkward walking down the stairs side by side, but Stiles doesn’t want to let go, so he puts his arm behind his back, leading the way with Derek following, their hands still linked. They continue that way even to the door, but once they’re outside, Derek moves to stand next to Stiles as they approach his car.

Derek leans against the driver’s door, clearly not wanting to go. Even though Stiles wants to keep him there, he doesn’t want him to get in trouble with his family.

"So, I’ll see you tomorrow?" Stiles asks even though it’s a pointless question because they have two classes together tomorrow and have plans to "study" at Derek’s after school. But still.

Derek nods, “Of course.” He pulls Stiles in, his arms around his waist and kisses him chastely. Well, it’s chaste until Stiles opens his mouth just enough to flick his tongue against Derek’s lips, and then they are making out again like before.

Unfortunately it’s not for long because Derek’s phone starts buzzing in his bag. He breaks the kiss with a reluctant sigh and fishes out his cell. Stiles can see from where he’s standing it’s his mom.

"I gotta go," he tells Stiles with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, you do." Stiles looks just as sorry. “‘kay. I’ll talk to you later." Stiles leans in to give Derek one last… ok a couple last pecks on the lips before stepping back away from him.

Derek bobs his head. “I’ll text you later.” He opens the car door and turns to give Stiles another kiss. Stiles laughs.

"Go, or else your mom’ll kill you." Derek smiles and slides into his car. He starts it and rolls the window down.

"Bye, Stiles."

Stiles leans into the open window and gives Derek another kiss because he can.

"Bye." He pulls himself away from the car to prevent himself from keeping Derek there any longer. He smiles and waves while he watches Derek pull out of the driveway and wave back to him. He stays outside watching Derek drive away until he rounds the corner at the end of the block and is no longer in sight.

He can’t wipe the happy, content smile off his face and the warmth he feels as he goes back inside and up the stairs to his room. It doesn’t even go away when he remembers he still has chemistry homework to do.

It lasts until he’s in his pajamas laying in bed and he receives a text from Derek that says “miss you.”

And then that feeling grows and finds a permanent place in his heart to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
